goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Casper the Friendly Ghost (2002)
Title: Casper the Friendly Ghost Cartoons: 9 Videocassette and DVD Aired: November 5, 2002 Studio: Goodtimes Video Cartoons 1. The Friendly Ghost (With A Paramount Picture Logo at the Beginning) 2. A Haunting We Will Go (U M & M TV Corp Version) 3. There's Good Boos To-Night 4. Boo Moon (With A Paramount Picture Logo at the Beginning and at the End) 5. Spooking About Africa 6. Fright to the Finish 7. I Don't Scare 8. Bold King Cole 9. Is My Palm Read Synopsis The Friendly Ghost Casper is seen reading the book How to Win Friends, a real book by Dale Carnegie. Every night at midnight his brothers and sisters scare people, except for Casper who doesn't want to scare people, so he stays home instead. Casper decides that he would rather make friends with the living. While his family is off scaring people, Casper bids his pet cat goodbye and leaves home. The next morning he meets a rooster to whom he says hello but the rooster retreats. Casper next meets a mole. At first the mole is happy to befriend him but when he puts on eyeglasses, he sees that Casper is a ghost and jumps back in his hole. Casper later meets a mouse and cat who resemble Herman and Katnip and who flee into the barn upon seeing him. Casper then sees a flock of hens who fly away with their hen house and splatter eggs on him. Casper thinks that he made a mistake leaving home. When he hears a train whistle he decides to kill himself by having the train run over him, apparently forgetting that he is already dead. After the train passes over Casper without harming him, he begins crying. Casper is approached by a boy and girl named Johnny and Bonnie who want to play with him, which makes Casper very happy. After a game of ball and jump rope, Bonnie and Johnny introduce Casper to their mother, who screams and tells Casper to leave. Casper picks up his sack and is about to go through the door when a banker opens it. The banker orders Casper to tell the mother he has come for a mortgage payment, but when he realizes that Casper is a ghost, he tears up the mortgage which he tells Casper to keep (because he doesn't want to have a "haunted" house on the market) and runs off in fright, so fast that he sets a bridge on fire. Despondent, Casper decides to go back home to his own family. He is about to leave when the mother picks him up with a smile on her face, accepting him for saving her and the children from being forced to leave. The short concludes with the mother seeing Casper (now wearing schoolboy clothes), Bonnie, and Johnny off to school together. A Haunting We Will Go Casper the Friendly Ghost, sad that he can make no friends since everyone he meets is afraid of him, hatches an abandoned egg and becomes the emerging little duck's best friend ("Dudley") and protector. Casper continues to try and teach his new best friend the ways of being a duck; and gives Dudley a rough idea on how to swim—but with no surprise, Dudley takes to it—like a duck to water. More perils persist as Casper rescues Dudley from a Duck Hunter as a decoy plot thickens. There's Good Boos To-Night The cartoon opens with Casper sitting beside his grave which is decorated with the Bible segment 'love thy neighbor', reading a book on animal friends. Around midnight, while the ghosts at the cemetery, where Casper is buried, are getting ready to go off and "boo" people, Casper is trying to make friends with animals instead of humans. The ghosts leave the cemetery, as does Casper, who wanders off looking for friends in a couple animals. However, when Casper tries to make friends with a baby calf, it runs away, calling for its "mama"; when the mother goes up to Casper, she runs away from the farm and jumped over the moon. Later, Casper comes across a skunk and asks it to be friends, but it sprays him and runs away in terror. Casper sits on a log and ultimately cries because none of the animals want to be his friend. While Casper is sitting on the log, he catches the attention of a small fox cub who feels sorry for him. Casper and the fox quickly bond and he names the cub "Ferdie" and considers him to be his best friend. However, Casper and Ferdie's relationship is put in tremendous jeopardy, while they are playing a game of Hide and Seek. While Ferdie is hiding, a hunter and two of his hunting dogs come and try to kill Ferdie. They pursue him until he is exhausted and out of breath. While the hunter is firing gunshots towards Ferdie, Casper flies in the hunter's direction, and demands that he leaves Ferdie alone. When the dogs and hunter see Casper, they flee in terror. Casper looks for Ferdie to tell him that everything is fine, but finds that he's too late because the bullets went through him and hit Ferdie. Casper breaks down in tears because he lost "the only friend he ever had in his whole life." Casper returns to the cemetery where he buries Ferdie next to his own gravestone. Casper begins mourning but soon discovers that Ferdie has returned as a ghost himself. Reunited, Casper and Ferdie live "happily ever after." Boo Moon Casper emerges from a subway station, following a crowd of scared strangers. He encounters a man saying "see the wonders of the moon for ten cents," and offering a sight through a telescope. Casper scares the man away, then uses the telescope to see the moon. He then flies to the moon for a visit. Casper lands on the moon, disappointed to find no man on the moon. He lies down to nap, then tiny moon men emerge from holes. They capture Casper, lock him in a cage, and tow him to King Luna. The King addresses Casper as a monster and treats him as an enemy. Casper playfully picks him up, only to be placed in the royal dungeon. Then, tree monsters attack. The Moon Men defend their fortified city with flaming missiles. The tree monsters fight back with water, then break through the town walls. Casper escapes his cage, and helps the Moon Men by going underground and tying the trees' root feet together so they can't attack. After the Moon Men win the battle, King Luna knights Casper for the valiant defense of his people. Spooking About Africa Casper is in an African jungle. He frightens a zebra at a watering hole. Wheezy the elephant has a terrible sneezing problem; he sneezes all the feathers off a peacock and a group of monkeys out of their perches. Casper decides to help, and in the process dislodges the feather that was making the elephant sneeze. But then a fire breaks out, and the elephant is unable to sneeze on command. Fright to the Finish It is Halloween night and Olive is reading ghost stories to Popeye and Bluto. Both of the men want to have alone time with Olive, with Popeye wondering why Bluto hasn't gone home and Bluto wondering what to do to get rid of Popeye. Bluto decides to stage various pranks (a headless man, an animated skeleton, and a sheet-over-balloon ghost) to scare Olive and Popeye. He pins the blame on Popeye, Olive kicks him out of her house, and Bluto goes to comfort her. Popeye gets back at Bluto by going into Olive's bedroom through her window (which was still open) and uses a jar of vanishing cream to make himself invisible. He scares both Olive and Bluto (mainly Bluto), and Bluto eventually runs out of Olive's house. Popeye reveals himself and Olive kisses him for saving her, getting red lipstick all over Popeye's face. Popeye turns to the audience and says, "Loves them ghosts." I Don't Scare Popeye and Bluto scramble to enter a telephone booth in order to call Olive Oyl and invite her on a date, with Bluto getting in but having the phone scooped out by his rival. After Olive accepts Popeye's invitation, the sailor slams the phone back in - and in Bluto's face. Later, Bluto looks in from a window as Popeye enters Olive's home. Seeing that the girl is superstitious, Bluto changes her calendar to mark "Friday the 13th". Upon noticing it, she becomes reluctant to go out with Popeye, with the latter arguing against "stupidstiton" and opening an umbrella inside the house. When Olive is made to hold it, Bluto pops in again and gets it to touch an electric socket, causing the girl to be shocked and thrust into her piano. Next, Bluto lets a black cat in. Popeye believes it is harmless, but its attempt on Olive's goldfish ends with the bowl over her head. Then Bluto makes Popeye break a mirror, and the beau is booted out. Bluto reveals himself and the fact that it is truly Thursday the 12th, and his offer to go on a date is accepted. However, Popeye plants a "lucky" horseshoe to magnet Bluto away and trap him under a ladder. He also mimics the unlucky move of using a single match to light three cigars - or dynamite sticks, in this case. The big fellow is sent up flying; Popeye, without making use of spinach, breaks his fall with a mighty punch that sends him crashing against a fortunetelling machine that announces to the bully: "Today is your lucky day!". As Popeye and Olive walk off, she laughs at his own display of superstition. Bold King Cole Felix is playing on his guitar until a storm arrives, so Felix takes refuge in King Cole's castle. When he gets there, he finds the braggart King Cole. Cole is a real windbag, talking and bragging on. The great wall of the castle, is filled with pictures of former kings, and nights. The picture begin to come alive, and in discuss over Cole's talking, bragging, and not stop boasting, decide to take the wind out of the windbag, and give him the works. The ghosts jump out of there picture frames and, take King Cole to the dungeon, strap him down and use machine to take all the hot, braggart out of the wind bag. A hose and mask, is forced over Cole's mouth. Then a pounding machine is pulled up to Cole's super inflated ball belly. The head ghost, then smiles and declares they will take the wind of of the windbag, then pulls a lever that starts the metal balls pounding on Cole's over inflated belly. The wind they take out of him is stored in a bag connected to the machine. All the time telling him and a deep disapproving tone that "you talk too much, you never shut up". Then they sit him up and make him listen to his own bragging. Cole can't stand it, as he pleads for them to stop, they just laugh at him, teaching him a lesson and giving him a does of his own medicine. Is My Palm Read Betty visits Bimbo the fortune teller for some advice, but Bimbo is only interested in making time with Betty. Bimbo's crystal ball predicts that Betty will be shipwrecked on a desert isle (during which time she sings part of the Irving Berlin song All by Myself), and attacked by evil spirits resembling poltergeists, but rescued by Bimbo. When Bimbo reveals himself by removing his fake beard, a happy Betty embraces him. Unfortunately, a group of the ghosts from the vision burst in on this scene, and chase the two to the desert isle. Betty and Bimbo eventually escape from the ghosts by tricking them into going off a cliff into the sea. Trivia *In "Boo Moon", the opening sequence "There's Good Boos Tonight" is shown instead of the original "Boo Moon" opening sequence. *At the beginning of "The Friendly Ghost", it has the Paramount logo instead of just being absent. *At the beginning of "A Haunting We Will Go", it has the Paramount logo instead of the U M & M TV Corp logo. Category:Videographies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:DVDs Category:Casper Videographies